Pork Blimp
"Decommissioned by the Pigmask Army because it doesn't work anymore, but it strangely finds itself to the BTD World and was used by the monkeys, this Pork Blimp is an alternate to your Chinooks, and other stuff!" It is based off the Pork Bean, the Pork Blimp is a special agent that is used for the monkeys, its purpose is to transport your towers (except ToTMGs) by selecting a tower which the Pork Blimp will transfer, you can also move it around as much as you like, and I forgot the price; It costs 1000 MM *Bad dum tsss* Standard Pork Blimp It is the size of a MOAB and it has 100 HP, it moves at a speed of a BFB on Fast Forward, it can be placed on any terrain, except for space, because it will be rendered useless and it will not move, however, you can place it on the track, but will move along if the bloons are moving it (10+ for maximum effect, and one MOAB-Class Bloon or Boss-Types can move this without any problem), if it reaches the exit, it will refuse to leave the track, but the bloons, blimps and bosses will pass through as if is not here. It can transport towers to other locations, except for some certain ones, like the ToTMG, Monkey Buccaneers, Monkey Villages and also, Spike Factories, the maximum amount of towers this Pork Blimp can hold is 5, adding more towers like 6 to 10 will force the most recent tower placed on this to be automatically placed, and it's a bad idea to drop your towers on places where the player can't place it, for it will automatically lose 50% of its HP. Charging Station So you think your Pork Blimp has unlimited power? Well, its power is limited, it can run for 10 rounds, then it will automatically drop the tower it's on and go to the Charging Station, well, the duration of the charge is 5 rounds, but beware, if you didn't let the Pork Blimp out of its charging station for 15 rounds, it will overcharge and explode, dealing 20 HP of damage to both towers and bloons in a 250 pixel radius, but on Easy Mode, the Overcharge wont happen, and instead, heats up. Take note that this is automatically placed along with the Pork Blimp, and it has 100 HP. Pro After It has been placed 100 times, the pro version will be unlocked, giving advantages to this Special Agent. Pork Blimp (Pro) It no longer explodes regardless of what difficulty and how long you left it, its tower-holding capacity has been increased to 10 and can move all tower types (It can move ToTMGs too. But only one can be moved due to its massively heavy weight.), its speed has been increased to that of a normal MOAB, but 1.5x faster, and its HP has been increased to 150. Charging Station (Pro) Its charging duration has been speed up, just 2 rounds and its ready to go, and even if it reaches its Overcharged state, it will not heat up and explode, HP is still the same... (100 HP). Trivia * This refers to the Pork Bean and the Charging Station from Mother 3. * The BGM, "Bean Bean Pork Bean" plays for only 10 seconds after it has been placed. * It can still be targeted by enemy bloons. ** YOU DON'T SAY? * It is like an upgraded version of the Monkey Chinook, but there are differences which are labelled mentioned above. Category:Special Agents Category:References